


The Art of Silently Suffering (A Guide to Pining After Your Roommate)

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [16]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Hi there! I really love your writing so I have a prompt for you if you like it :) Ian and Mickey are friends (with one sided or mutual pining, it's up to you) and they are at a party and for a change its Mickey who goes upstairs with someone else and Ian who sees it and feels all heartbroken. Usually it's Mickey the one doing the pining and I want the opposite. The ending is up to you but maybe Ian handling it suffering in silence and not making any big scene? Idk if it makes sense but thanks :)





	

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Ian! Door!” 

Ian runs to answer the door, glaring at his roommate and best friend who is sitting on the couch five feet away.

“You know, you could’ve gotten up and answered the door, right?” Ian quips.

“Eh, I like it better when you do it.” Mickey smirks. Ian rolls his eyes and opens the door.

“Mandy!” Ian squeals when he sees who it is. He picks her up and twirls her around while she giggles. “Why didn’t you tell you were coming over today? I wouldn’t have made plans with Devin.”

“Ooo, who’s Devin?” She teases. “New boyfriend?”

Ian laughs. “Nah, you know I don’t date.” He says. Ian sees Mickey make a face that he can’t place, but ignores it when he realizes the time. “Shit! I’m late.” He kisses Mandy on the cheek. “I gotta go, but have fun and text me later!” 

Mandy smiles to herself as she walks over to Mickey. 

“Why do you always fall in love with the gay ones?” He asks. Mandy falls across his lap dramatically, making Mickey laugh. 

“Well, brother, the gays just get me, I suppose. When you marry a nice boy, can I live with you and reap the benefits?” She jokes. 

Mickey shakes his head, chuckling at his ridiculous sister. He shoves at her to move off of his legs. 

“Get up, bitch. Time for Call of Duty and get ready cause I’m gonna smoke your ass.” 

“You wish, doucheface.” She says, grabbing a controller and settling in for the night. 

*

After three hours of video games and one broken remote later, Mickey decides to order pizza. It arrives twenty minutes later and he and Mandy dig in. 

“Hey, I’m having a party tomorrow at my house. I forgot to tell you.” Mandy says. 

“Okay, cool.” Mickey replies. 

“Oh and tell Ian! He’ll be mad if I don’t invite him.” Mandy reminds him.

“Of course.” Mickey says. 

Mandy tilts her head and stares at Mickey for a minute as if she’s studying him. Finally she talks. 

“So, why haven’t you and Ian hooked up?” She inquires. “Or have you and you’re just keeping it a secret?”

Mickey snorts. “No, we haven’t. Ian doesn’t date, right? So why even go down that road?”

“I didn’t ask 'why aren’t you guys married'. I just mean sex. You saying you haven’t even though of fucking him?” Mandy smirks like she knows the answer.

Mickey shrugs. “Of course, I have. I mean, look at him. But you and I both know that fucking a roommate never works out, and Ian’s a good friend so why mess it up?”

Mandy squints at Mickey before shrugging. “Yeah, you’re right.” She says. “Well, I gotta go, but I’ll see you both tomorrow, right?” 

“Only if there’s free booze.” Mickey teases. Mandy punches his shoulder before leaving the apartment. 

*

“Miiiiiiick.” Ian whines. “What do I wear?”

Mickey rolls his eyes from his place on Ian’s bed. The guy’s been trying to decide what to wear for an hour and Mickey’s about to lose his mind.

“Ian. It’s just a party at Mandy’s. Why are you worried?” Mickey asks.

Ian slaps Mickey’s leg lazily, plopping down on the bed next to him. 

“I’m not worried. I just like to look nice.” He says.

“You always look nice, so just pick something out and let’s go.” Mickey says. Ian stares at Mickey, not having expected the compliment. He blushes but hops back up to hide it. 

Ian throws on a green button-up and dark jeans. “Okay, I think I’m ready.”

“Thank God.” Mickey moans, rolling off the bed and onto his feet. “Let’s get outta here.”

They show up to Mandy’s an hour late and get hell for it, but the party’s already in full swing and the booze is flowing so Mickey’s not complaining. He grabs a beer and heads toward the first cute guy he sees.

Ian hangs around Mandy, drinking a beer and glancing at Mickey every five minutes. He watches him flirt with guy after guy and it makes him sick. Mickey never flirted with him. Maybe in the beginning when they first were friends, but after a while, it just stopped and Ian had no clue what he did wrong. He thought he had made it abundantly clear that he was single. He always dropped hints that he wasn’t dating anyone to give Mickey the green flag, but Mickey kept his distance and Ian was starting to believe that Mickey just didn’t like him like that.

The thoughts drove Ian insane, so seeing Mickey make out in the corner with a hot guy, pushes Ian over the edge. He was gonna get plastered. 

Ian realizes he took too many shots when he loses control of his mouth. He starts telling his story of unrequited love to anyone that wants to listen and some who don’t.

Just when Ian thinks it can’t get any worse, he sees Mickey walking upstairs, hand in hand with the hot guy, leading him to the spare bedroom. Ian feels like he’s going to throw up. He runs outside and vomits all over the grass before sliding down the side of the house and holding his head in his hands. His eyes start to water. Shit. Ian didn’t even realize he felt this strongly about Mickey. He had pushed it down for so long and now it’s come to a head.

Ian sits there, leaning against the house and crying for a while. He hears footsteps and looks up to see a beautiful girl staring at him. He’s still to drunk to recognize that it’s Mandy so when she asks what’s wrong, he spills his guts.

He tells Mandy everything. He tells her that he really likes Mickey, but that Mickey hates him. He tells her how he told Mickey that he was single but Mickey never made a move. He told her that he might even love Mickey, but now Mickey’s found someone else. 

When his story finishes, Mandy helps him up and into her car and drives him home. She knows he’ll be happy to be in his own bed when he gets up tomorrow. 

*

Ian wakes up and groans. Wow. He feels like shit. Not just from the hangover, but when he remembers what happened. He got shitfaced and told everyone his life story, including some random girl who somehow drove him home. What the hell?

He’s about to roll over and get some more sleep before he deals with everything when a pillow smacks him in the face.

“What the fuck?” He whines. 

“What the fuck is right!” Mickey says harshly. Ian’s eyes snap open at the sound of Mickey’s voice. 

“Mick?”

“Oh don’t ‘Mick’ me! What the hell was that last night?” He asks. 

“What do you mean?” Ian says sheepishly, half hiding his face with the bed sheets. 

“I mean telling everyone at the party, except for me, that you like me.” Mickey snaps. 

Ian’s face turns red and his eyes glaze over. Shit. He was hoping he’d have more time before Mickey found out. Now he’s gonna lose his best friend and have to move out. 

“I’m sorry. I was drunk and I shouldn’t have done that, but you don’t have to worry. I’ll have my stuff out tomorrow.” Ian assures him.

Mickey’s brows furrow. “What are you talking about? Why would you move out?”

“Because you don’t like me like that and now you’re weirded out.” Ian says. 

Mickey rolls his eyes and sits next to Ian on the bed. “I’m not mad because you like me. I’m mad because you didn’t tell me. And now I’m mad that you think that I don’t like you too.”

Ian looks up at Mickey. “What?”

“Of course I like you, Ian. The only reason I didn’t say anything is because you made a big deal out the fact that you didn’t date. That wasn’t exactly motivation to ask you out.” Mickey explains.

Ian hangs his head. “I only said that so you’d know that I was single.” He groans.

Mickey laughs. “Guess we’re both stupid, huh?” 

“Does this mean we can go on a date or something?” Ian asks hopefully, sitting up.

Mickey shrugs, getting off the bed. “Eh. I’ll think about.” He jokes.

Ian grabs his arm and drags him back onto the bed. “God. I hate you.” He says.

Mickey grins, eye softening. “Yeah. I hate you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah for completely fulfilling a prompt for once! 
> 
> Still accepting prompts on [my tumblr](ianmickgallagher.tumblr.com)


End file.
